Candle Light
by Robin Gurl
Summary: She was always ready to help Sven through whatever nightmares occurred. They weren't supposed to be together but she didn't care. Sven/Romelle


Candle Light

By Robin Gurl

Pairing: Romelle / Sven

Universe: Voltron 84

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Summary: Sven's PTSD wasn't always easy to care for but Romelle was always there for him.

Notes: I love this couple and I need to write more with them. Enjoy this one. If you like please let me know.

Romelle sat up in the middle of the night hearing crying from down the hallway. She stood up pulling a robe on over her night gown before lighting a candle and quietly exiting her room walking down the hallway to follow the sound.

She finally got the source of the noise and realized who it was. She had talked Sven into staying in the palace until he found a place to stay. He had only been here a week or so and more often than not he would have nightmares of the horrors he faced on Planet Doom.

Romelle took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before opening the door and entering the bedroom. "Sven?" She called out softly setting the candle on the table by the door. "Sven are you alright?"

She approached the bed quietly so as not to scare him. Reaching out slowly she tried to steady his flaying arms. "It's alright Sven, you're safe. You're not on Planet Doom anymore." Her words fell on deaf ears as her touch scared him. He grabbed her hands holding them tightly in a grip that hurt. "S-Sven.. please… nngh s-stop… you're hurting me."

"Why did you try and grab me?" His accent was heavy with sleep and fear. "Who are you? What do you want?" He was trying to sound angry but just like in the caves all she heard was a terrified man.

She took a strangled deep breath trying to calm herself down before speaking. He still had her hands in an iron like grip, clenching her wrists tighter. "It's me.. it's Romelle."

"…Romelle.." He repeated whispering, he moved into the light from the moon outside and she saw he was drenched in sweat, tears streaming.

"Oh.. Sven it's alright." She moved her hand and his hand closer to his hair, gently she stroked the dark hair. "I'm here. You are safe."

"Romelle… Romelle.." He whispered over and over again before his eyes opened and slowly focused on her. His grip loosened on her wrists, his arms dropping to his sides. "I thought I was back in the caves…"

She sighed relieved and reached out pulling him to her. She stood hugging him to her bosom as he cried. "It's all over, Sven. I'm here. I'm never leaving you again. You're safe." She whispered rubbing his back.

"Every time I close my eyes.." He started to say shaking his head not pulling away. "I can't stop seeing what happened. All those people."

"Sven, shh, it's alright." Romelle knelt down holding his face in her hands. She gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry these nightmares are haunting you and I wish I could take them away.. however, I can not.. but I will be here every time they return if you will let me."

"W-Why do you want to be with me so badly..I'm nothing but a failure…a crazy man. You let me sleep in the palace when I'm not safe …I wake you up every night from night terrors…"

"Because I can see what you are, who you are. I know there is more to you than just this. I trust you with my life, Sven. I will never be frightened of who you are. I saved you but you also saved me. You didn't have to, Sven. But you risked your life to save me. Now I want to repay your kindess…and also…" She leaned forward kissing his forehead. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" He whispered back.

"If you will continue to let me help you, I can help you get through this. Let me sleep with you tonight, you will feel safer." Romelle pushed a bit getting the compress from the bowl beside his bed. She rang it out and wiped his face down with it.

"But you can't Romelle… w-we can't ..shouldn't be together."

"Says who? My advisors don't make my decisions for me, not my personal ones anyway. Now scoot over." She removed her robe and climbed in beside him hugging him before sitting up and pulling the covers up. She leaned over and stroked his hair trying to comfort him. "Now, just relax… and close your eyes."

"But what if I see them again?"

"Then I will be here to remind you that it's not real."

Sven let out a tired sigh relaxing back into the pillows, he turned onto his back closing his eyes. He felt Romelle curl up next to him, her hand taking his. "…safe…" He whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

Romelle smiled falling back asleep as well. "T-That's right.. you're safe, Sven. I'll never leave your side, I promise. I'll be here as long as you'll let me."

End


End file.
